


It Ain't What You Do (It's The Way That You Do It)

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Ain't That A Kick In The Head [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, attempts at banter and wit, curfew breaking, flagrant misuse of Harry Potter references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Stiles doesn't flirt with anyone, Derek still secretly pines and there's wizard's chess. </p><p>Prequel to <a href="http://swing-set13.livejournal.com/149014.html"> It Had to Be You</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ain't What You Do (It's The Way That You Do It)

Stiles is really deeply considering why he's even helping Derek Hale. He's pretty much gotten immune to Derek's death threats and moodiness since Third Year when they awkwardly bonded over the fact that they could both see Thestrals and agreed that Butterbeer wasn't the bee's knees. But after being manhandled from the Great Hall when he tried to wink at the Durmstang Champion, Stiles debates on washing his hands of everything Derek Hale related, no matter how well he fills out a Quiddich uniform.

"Merlin's Beard, I can walk on my own," he gripes as Derek drags him by his robes. He's been trying stop swearing the Muggle way, mainly because his classmates just think he's comedown with a case of Wizard Tourette's which is just plain weird after his third visit to the infirmary.

"You were talking to the enemy," Derek growls out, which stops Stiles from trying to wriggle out of his grasp. Derek herds him towards the stairs.

"Enemy?" gapes Stiles. "Since when do you care who I talk to? I wasn't even at the talking phase. Phase four is _talking_. And what about fostering wizarding brotherhood. Or was your uncle just bullshittin' everyone?"

Derek just glares at him but Stiles see a twitch of his lips which Stiles uses as his window to wriggle out of his outer black robe leaving Derek holding it. He loosens his Ravenclaw tie, taking a much needed breath of air. He licks his lips and sighs when Derek is staring at him oddly. Stiles rubs his face to check if he got anything on it. Looks clean.

"Thank Merlin I bribed Danny into flirting with him," says Stiles looking back towards the Great Hall entrance. "It only took giving him my iPod for the next week."

"What?"

"You know, for the clue?" Stiles says, lowering his voice, checking a shady looking First Year Slytherin suspiciously. "Since last night's recon went so _spectacularly_. That's me being sarcastic by the way, if wizards don't get sarcasm."

"You mean when you broke into the Restricted Section," says Derek. "And sarcasm is not an inherent Muggle thing. Like obeying school rules isn't just a wizard one."

"It's a school library! You make it sound like I broke into the Department of Mysteries," huffs Stiles, turning to climb the stairs towards his common room only to have Derek crowd him towards the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"I wouldn't put it past you," mumbles Derek under his breath.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"You would," snorts Derek in derision, tossing Stiles' robe at him. It almost looked like he was smiling at Stiles. Stiles flails a bit to shuck on his robe before Derek pulls him down another hall.

"I _will_ , Mr. Grumpy Gryff."

"Stop calling me that," glares Derek. "And while we're at it. Stop trying to talk to the other champions. At least you have sense to stay away from Kate Argent."

Stiles stops walking and Derek almost crashes into him. He would have totally talked to the Beauxbatons Champion if she didn't freak him out. Stiles puts some space between them only to poke his right index finger into Derek's chest. "Hey, I did it for you."

"Me?" Derek looks confused. Or that he ate a lemon. Stiles can't tell. He really isn't that great at reading Derek when he isn't pissed off. It's a relatively new chapter in their relationship. He wonders if that's the appropriate word he should be throwing around. 

"Yeah, Lydia said the Durmstrang Champion already figured out the clue and-"

"I can figure it out myself," grits out Derek in irritation, turning to a familiar painting and saying something under his breath which Stiles decides to be offended by on principle. Derek should know that Stiles needs new wizarding swearing material. He can't keep talking about Merlin's clothes.

Stiles snorts. "Yeah, two months of that got you nowhere." Derek merely shoves him forward.

"And it's a good thing Danny has school spirit 'cause - wait - how did I get here?" Stiles turns around in confusion as he regards the cosy Gryffindor common room. It's practically deserted.

Derek just sighs like Stiles is missing something important shaking his head and sprawling onto one of the empty couches with grace that Stiles envies. Stiles shuffles awkwardly before stepping in further. He's never really been here, unless he counts that time with the Firewhiskey after Derek was declared Champion. But the events of that night are still hazy. Though he did wake up on the Gryffindor common room floor, his face mashed into Derek's side. He's not going to admit how nice that was. Aside from Scott passed out at his feet. 

"Wizard's chess?" Derek offers almost hesitantly, looking at the cracking fireplace and not at Stiles.

Stiles grins. He's going to beat the pants off Derek. And he's not going to think why that made him blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Derek didn't get any fic time in [ It Had to Be You](http://swing-set13.livejournal.com/149014.html), unless you count making out with Stiles at the end. But really. I gave him some love. And maybe I'll write about the "Prefects' Bathroom Incident", yeah, I used air quotes, just like Stiles. But this is just a drabble that wouldn't leave my brain. Comments are love. ♥ It's how I know I should continue rather than retreat back to lurking around fandoms. They sustain me. Unbeta'd because that's how I role. I wrote this at 3 AM so forgive me if nothing really makes sense and I'm just blathering on about FEELINGS. And remember to vote in the [ Teen Wolf WIP poll](http://swing-set13.livejournal.com/149374.html) and COMMENT IF YOU WANT YOUR WIP TO BE UPDATED SOONER RATHER THAN NEVER. I JOKE. Srsly. But apparently I view Hogwarts AUs as teen romcoms where the surly hot guy is really a romantic dork who pines after the oblivious nerd who love getting into trouble. Oh and there are dragons. BUT FEELINGS.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] It Ain't What You Do (It's The Way That You Do It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448925) by [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid)




End file.
